NEW! Q&D!
by Queen Yuuki
Summary: This is my Q&D! I WILL NOT BE STOPPING IT! So please, review or PM!
1. Chapter 1

Darlek (Seline!): *enters the lair with her hair out, a black lace singlet, a purple teal dress with a black belt, black high-heel boots with silver studs and a rainbow bead necklace (Tan skin)* "Hello! I'm at it again! These are my friends…"

Malei: *a girl with tan skin, short, brown, curly hair, a dress with a pink part below the belt, a black part above, and black high-heels enters the lair* "Hey! I'm Malei!"

Seline: "By the way guys, Capril… not Apriltello because she will KILL me…"

Malei: "Yep!" *kisses Donnie*

Donnie: *kisses back*

Gracie: *a girl with light skin, white hair down to her shoulders, a dress with a brown belt, blue part below, beige part above, and peach heels enters the lair* "Hello all! My name's Gracie!"

Leo: "Hey Gracie…" *blushes*

Gracie: "Leo." *kisses him*

Seline: *gags*

Dakota: *a girl with light brown skin, dark brown hair down to her waist, a dress with a black belt/part above, peach below, and white heels enters the lair* "Sup! I'm Dakota! My friends sometimes call me girl D!" *puts an arm around Mikey*

Mikey: *kisses her*

Seline: *kisses Raph*

Raph: *blushes*

Seline: "So… this is a Q&D! The rules are…"

Malei: "#1 Nothing over-the-top violent…"

Gracie: "#2 Appear less than three times…"

Dakota: "Last one #3 You MUST state your appearance!"

Seline: "Also! If you guys want to hold a party just review and I'll do everything for you guys! And that chapter there will be no asking or daring! BUT! YOU MUST PM OR REVIEW!"

Everyone: "Get typing!"

* * *

 **P.S. I cannot update Samansa till next week because I am somewhere where I can't access all my current stories! Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

Seline: *in British accent* "Tip tip of the morning to you good chap!" *sips tea*

Malei, Gracie and Dakota: *burst out laughing* "Seline!"

Seline: *voice back to normal* "Right… right!"

JamesBondfan007: "This is a dare for Selina and Raph, give Casey and Karai atomic Wedgies then give them to Shredder as gifts."

Raph and Seline: *smile*

Casey: "CRUD!"

Karai: *runs away*

Seline: *gives Casey an atomic wedgie*

Raph: *chases after Karai and gives her an atomic wedgie*

Seline: *takes JBf007, Karai and Casey to Shredder* "Master! Look who I brought!"

Shredder: "Karai!?"

Seline: "Yep! Also, useless over here." *points to Casey*

Casey: "Hey!"

JBf007: "Shredder, what are you going to do with Karai and Casey?"

Shredder: "I will take them captive and lure the turtles here!"

JBf007: "Please hang them by their underwear over a vat of mutagen."

Seline: "Gah! And we are gone! He he!" *sheepishly smiles and teleports JBf007, Karai, Casey, and herself back to the lair*

JBf007: "To everyone: What upcoming movies are you excited for?" *teleports away*

Seline: "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" *squeals*

Malei: *sighs* "We've been dealing with this ever since the trailers!"

Seline: "THE NEW LEGO SCOOBY DOO MOVIE AND THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE!"

Mikey and trio of friends: "ME TOO!"

The rest: "I don't know any new, upcoming movies… Sorry!"

Everyone: "Bai!"


	3. Chapter 3

Seline: "Welcome back!" *sets off fireworks*

Splinter: "SELINE!"

Seline: "April you're in charge!" *runs away*

April: "O-Okay!"

Marialine: "Sup, Darlek! How are you doing?"

April: *phone rings* "Okay! See ya later-… never mind." *hangs up* "That was Seline. She says she's running for her life so… couldn't be better!"

Maria: "Great! Leo, how are you doing today?"

Leo: "I'm okay."

Maria: "Raph, I dare you to eat a cockroach or sleep with a bed of cockroaches!"

Raph: "No."

Maria: *eyes darken*

Raph: *eats a cockroach and then barfs*

Maria: "Don, how are you and Casey doing?"

Donnie: "We're still fighting over April… uh, I mean no we're not, but, besides that, we're fine!"

Maria: "April, do you like Donnie?"

April: *looks over at Malei*

Malei: *glares at April and kisses Donnie*

April: "No! I love Casey!"

Casey: "Wait… what now?!"

Maria: "Mikey…" *gives pizza* "This is all I could give you." *smiles*

Mikey: "Awesome!" *eats all the pizza and hugs Maria* "Dakota, I'm just being nice!"

Dakota: "Okay my sweet!" *kisses Mikey*

Maria: "Well, see you dudes and dudettes soon!" *waves goodbye*

April: "See ya guys…" *glares at Donnie and Malei who are giggling*


	4. Chapter 4

Seline: "Guys… I can't do any dares this chapter! It's my punishment…" *frowns*

Maria: "I'm back! This should be quick. Leo…" *hands him Space Heroes things* "I had to barf before getting this."

Leo: "Thank you so much Maria!" *takes it to his room*

Maria: "Um, who likes Leo again?"

Gracie: "I do!"

Maria: "Okay. I'll give you something next time."

Gracie: "Yay!"

Maria: "Raph…" *gives him axe* "Destroy Leo's comics for me."

Raph: "With pleasure." *grins*

Leo: "No!"

Raph: *destroys comics*

Leo: *cries*

Maria: "Donnie…" *gives him hi-tech computer* "Lacy made it for you." *looks at Malei* "No hard feelings?"

Malei: "Just tell her not to take it too far."

Maria: "Mikey…" *gives him more pizza* "I just love giving you pizza!"

Mikey: "Yay! Pizza!" *eats pizza* "You okay with this Dakota?"

Dakota: "Again, she just can't take it too far."

Maria: "Seline, why you didn't give April nor Casey nor Karai an OC from you to be shipped with?"

Seline: "I'm working on it! Just give me time!"

Maria: "Well, I am gone! I'll give the girls gifts when I come back!"

Girls: "Yippee! Gifts!"

Maria: "Also, can you bring OCs here, Seline?"

Seline: "Sure! Just if their fan girls, tell them not to take it too far."

Maria: "Okay, see you dudes and dudettes soon!" *twirls and disappears in orange tornado*

Everyone: "Cool!"


	5. Chapter 5

Seline: "I made April an OC! He's a demon!"

Avery: * a demon appears in the lair. He looks like a red teenaged boy. He wears a black tuxedo and a white fedora, his shoes are a black, sleek, shiny pair. His hair is slicked over to one side of his face covering one of his eyes and is black* "Hey Seline! How you doing?"

Seline: "Avery, meet, April!" *leads Avery over to sit down next to April*

April: "Hi?"

Avery: "Hey!"

Maria: "I'm back!" *gives Gracie a Leo plushie* "Here ya go, Gracie!"

Gracie: "Aww! Thanks!"

Mila: *an orange masked ninja turtle girl with brown hair* "I wanna help!" *gives Dakota a Mikey plushie*

Dakota: "Looks just like you Mikey!" *hugs the plushie*

Maria: "Thanks, Mi!" *gives Malei a Donnie plushie and Seline a Raph plushie*

Seline and Malei: "Thanks!"

Mila: "Well, questions and dares time!"

Maria: *smiles* "Girls, what bad traits does Casey have?"

Seline: "He's messy."

Malei: "He's reckless!"

Dakota: "He likes hockey."

Gracie: "He fights all the time!"

April: "He thinks he's awesome."

Casey: "I don't have any of those bad traits!"

Girls: "Really?"

Mila: "Uncle Leo...I mean, Leo, if Space Heroes was cancelled, how would you react?"

Leo: "I would probably get mad… but it did get cancelled… remember?"

Maria: "Raph, I dare you to kiss Seline." *smirks*

Raph: *kisses Seline* "Easy!"

Mila:*takes a picture of kiss*

Raph: *gets angry*

Mila: "He he." *hides camera*

Maria: "Donnie and Malei, what's the area of the square?"

Malei: "Well we need the measurement first!"

Mila: "Da—Mikey! What is your fav. thing to do?"

Mikey: "Hanging out with Dakota!"

Maria: "Well, one last question. Does anyone know Andrey?"

Everyone: "Nope!"

Maria: "No? Good!"

Mila: "Everyone, I am Maria's OC of Mikey's daughter!"

Maria: "So true. Well, see ya guys soon!"

Everyone: "See ya!"

*Mila and Maria disappears*


	6. Chapter 6

Girls: "Hi!"

*Maria and Jerry shows up*

Maria: "Hey, guys! Leo and Gracie, what do you two have in common?"

Leo: "We both love 'Space Heroes'."

Gracie: "We both our great leaders."

Seline: "But… I'm the leader!"

Both: "And we both protect our family!"

Jerry: "Unc—Raph! And Seline! What do you two want to do if Casey betrayed you guys?"

Seline: "Kill him!"

Raph: "Uh… I would torture him… that's what I would do."

Maria: "Donnie and Malei, why do you need a measurement for the area of a square? It's so easy! It is just A Side X Side!"

Donnie: " _Malei_ didn't let me finish." *glares at Malei*

Malei: "I'm not the smartest!"

Jerry: "M-Mikey and Dakota, what pizza flavour is your favourite?"

Both: "PEPPERONI!"

Maria: "April and Casey, do you guys like the turtles if they're mad?"

April: "Not so much."

Casey: "Nope!"

Leo: "Understandable."

Jerry:*smiles nervously* "I am Maria's OC of Mikey's oldest son but elder twin brother of Mila."

Seline: "COOL! I'm an elder twin! Emma! Wait… whoops…" *smiles nervously*

Maria: "Wait… what?! I thought Emma was my age!"

Seline: "Yeah… I lied! I'm her age. I'm older by twelve minutes! But 'evil746' IS my brother."

Maria: "Also, I have ship names! Gracienardo for Leo and Gracie! What do you two think?"

Both: "Awesome!"

Maria: "Okay...Raph and Seline has Rapheline. Is that good?"

Both: "Love it."

Maria: "Alright then. Donnie and Malei, what do you think of Maleitello as a ship name?"

Girls: *gasps* "We were saying that yesterday!"

Maria: "Fine, then. As for Dakota and Mikey, do you two like the ship name Mikota?"

Girls: "IT HAPPENED AGAIN!"

Maria: "That's all for now!"

Both: "Bye!"

*Maria and Jerry disappear*


	7. Chapter 7

Seline: "If you have read my latest story 'Couple's Bay' Casey's OC will appear when she appears in that story. And so will Karai's! Sorry about not putting in the summary that Karai's won't be there."

Maria: "Hey, guys!"

Everyone: "Maria!"

Maria: "Seline, is it annoying if some people tell you to stop writing since your stories are horrible?"

Seline: "THAT'S HAPPENED SOOOO MANY TIMES! I'm thinking of bringing them back once I finish 'Samansa' and 'The Heroes, The Villain, and the Madman'!

Maria: "Gracie, how much do you love Leo?"

Gracie: "More than Seline loves Raph…" *blushes*

Leo: *blushes*

Seline: *laughs sheepishly* "That's a lot!"

Maria: "Malei, what is annoying about Donnie?"

Malei: "That he thinks that I'm 'not the sharpest tool in the box'…" *glares at Donnie*

Donnie: "Well you aren't the smartest… but I still love you!"

Maria: "Dakota, how did you meet Mikey?"

Dakota: "Well, Seline, Gracie, Malei and I were looking for a home for the homeless near an abandoned train station… and well, we found their lair! The end."

Maria: "Boys, what do you like about your girlfriends?"

Boys: "Everything!"

Maria: "Well, I'm gone!" *hugs Seline then leaves*

Seline: "Bye Maria!"

* * *

Abby: "Hey, guys! Meet my other group, the Tmnt cousins!"

Crystal: "Hello!"

Emerald:*shyly waves*

Rickie:*smiles* "Hello, people!"

Abby: "Yeah...Mikey, what are your talents?"

Mikey: "Well, making pizza, eating pizza, naming things, and dancing!"

Crystal: "Raph, what do you love to hit in the whole world other than a punching bag, the foot or your family?" *smiles*

Raph: "Seline." *smiles*

Seline: "And yet he's never won…"

Emerald: "Donnie, can you calculate the number of atoms in a small sliver teaspoon?"

Donnie: "Fine…" *starts calculating*

Rickie: "Leo, you are a great leader. The others, excluding Gracie, don't appreciate you hard work, do they?"

Leo: "No… and I don't think they ever will…"

Abby: "Well, see ya guys soon!"

*Tmnt cousins disappear*

* * *

*A girl with brown wavy hair in a high pony tail, brown eyes, a red bandana around her forehead, a white tank top, military pants, a bo staff with a naginata (From author: that's not a word according to Word. What is it?) Attached comes out of a portal*

Kunoichi: "Hiya there! Remember me from Angie's Q&A? Hermana Kunoichi's still alive!" *falls to the floor panting*

Seline: "Kunoichi! Man it's been long!"

Kunoichi: "Wait a second... where are Ashley and Henry?!"

Ashley: *has black hair in a high pony tail, blue eyes which resemble black, a white tank top, a green leather jacket, black shorts, hunter brown boots and two laser guns falls from the portal* "Where are we again?"

Kunoichi: "Um... in Seline's Q&D? Hey, where's Henry?"

Ashley: "Right behind me."

Henry: *falls on top of Ashley. Has dark brown hair, black eyes, a white t-shirt with a skull, black pants, a black leather jacket, hunter boots and a bow with arrows* "Sorry, sis."

Ashley: "You're not sorry, get off of me!"

Seline: "What 's going on here?"

Kunoichi: "Seline, do you have a favourite shipping?"

Seline: "Yep! It's Rapheline, Maleitello, Gracienardo, Mikota and Avery x April… they don't have a ship name yet…"

Ashley: "Since when do you work for the Foot Clan? Have you been plagiarizing us?"

Everyone: "Huh?"

Henry: "We used to work for the Shredder too, but now we hunt Wesens with Kunoichi, just for fun." *smiles innocently*

Seline: "Ever since I was a wee 5-year-old I did, did I!"

Kunoichi: "However, Donnie, of all your inventions, which one do you like the less?"

Donnie: "Hmmm… maybe the Turtle Flyers… yes they were good but I made a lot of good inventions!"

Henry: "Mikey, if you had to choose between your brothers or pizza, what would you choose?"

Mikey: "My brothers! I love pizza, but, my brothers are way better!"

Ashley: "Leo, have you ever thought about having children? Cause, thanks to you and my other sister, I'm an aunt!" *smiles*  
Henry: "Yeah, saying that isn't creepy at all, sis."  
Kunoichi: "Henry, shut up."

Leo: "What!?" *blushes madly*

Kunoichi: "Raph, will you and Seline have children together?"

Raph: "Uh…" *blushes madly*

Henry: "Boss, we gotta go."

Ashley: "Yeah, Wesens won't wait for us to chop their heads."

Kunoichi: "Right... smell your chumps later!" *jumps into a portal with Ashley and Henry and the portal closes*

Seline: "That was a thing… Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Seline: "MY BDAY WAS AWESOME!" *does a little dance*

Everyone: *laughs*

Maria: "Boys, get out of the room! Girls talk only!"

Boys: "Aww…" *walks out of the room*

Maria: "Well, now let's talk about the boys. Seline, what are Raph's good traits and bad traits?"

Seline: "I'll start with the bad traits! He thinks he's better than me at everything, He always rushes into things and there's never ending sarcasm! And then the usual good traits, hot, muscular, and all that stuff!"

Maria: "Gracie, what do you not like about Leo?"

Gracie: "He thinks he's the biggest 'Space Heroes' fan when we're it together!"

Maria: "Dakota, can Mikey be annoying?"

Dakota: "Definitely! Everyone can! But I try and see the light in everyone!" *smiles*

Maria: "Malei, how much do you like Don?"

Malei: "So much people think I'm obsessive!"

Girls: "You are!"

Malei: "That's what you think!"

Maria: "Well, bye!" *disappears*

Seline: "You can come back now!"

Boys: *comes back*

Avery: "Took you long enough!" *lies on top of Seline*

Seline: "You might be my agent but I'm not your bed!" *throws Avery to the floor*

April: "Avery!"

Everyone but April and Avery: *laughs*

* * *

Clare: "Hi guys! Good to see you all." *secretly steals Seline's 50 dollars*

Seline: "WHERE DID YOU GET THE OTHER 45 BUCKS!? And, GIVE THAT BACK!"

Clare: "Sorry…" *gives it back the 50 dollars* "Alright on to my questions, Mikey, What's the most awesome prank you did?"

Mikey: "Making Avery think Seline dumped him when they were dating!" *snickers*

Seline and Avery: "What!?"

Mikey: "Nothing!"

Clare: "I dare Raph, Seline and Casey to Fight/defeat Karai and my OC Mark then give them Atomic Wedgies, throw them in the trash can and give them to Shredder's as gifts."

Seline: "Awesome!" *shoots lava at Karai*

Karai: *screams*

Mark: "Don't you dare hurt her you freak." *protects Karai as he fire punches Seline*

Raph: "You don't hurt her you freak!" *stabs Mark*

Mark: *screams in agony with Karai*

Casey: *carries Mark and Karai to Shredder's lair, rings the doorbell and then runs*

Shredder: *answers the door*

Mark: "No!" *eyes widen in fear as he sees Shredder*

Shredder: "Turtles!"

Seline: *rubs arm* "Ow."

* * *

JBf007: "Seline, what are your powers?"

Seline: "Uh… I can only remember shooting lava!"

JBf007: "Mikey, have ever thought of becoming a secret agent?" *hands him a card*

Mikey: "Cool! I'll think about it!"

Zani: *appears out of nowhere laughing evilly* "Selina and Raph, do you like giving Casey and Karai wedgies?"

Raph: "She's my sister so… no? And Casey's my friend."

Seline: "Love it!"

* * *

Guest: "Mikey, are you afraid of Seline and Raph?"

Mikey: "Yes."

* * *

RR1: *girl with light brown skin, big brown eyes, a slight gap in her teeth, black hair in a side ponytail with a red hair tie, a red sweater (not baggy), blue jeans, black converse, two sais in her belt loop, and black fingerless gloves appears.* "Hey Seline! How has life treated yah?"

Seline: "Shitly."

RR1: "Anyways, I think I have a ship name for Avery and April, AVRIL! Do ya like it?"

Avril: "Yep!"

RR1: "Leo, how did you ask out Gracie to begin with? Same for all the others."

Leo: "Uh… Thing is…"

Seline: "He hasn't! Raph and I are the only couple!"

RR1: "Raphie, do you have any nicknames for Seline?"

Raph: "No… not really."

RR1: "Seline do you mind me calling Raph, Raphie?"

Seline: "Not at all!"

RR1: "Malei, what is your IQ?"

Malei: "34? I think?"

RR1: "Donnie what is your IQ?"

Donnie: "125 last time I checked."

RR1: "Seline, what do you want you and Raph's children to look like?"

Seline: "DOP IT! JUST. DOP IT!"

RR1: "For everyone, what is your favourite fandom that you are currently obsessed with? Mine's Miraculous Ladybug."

Seline: "Pokémon!"

Everyone: "Yep!"

RR1: "And as a dare... ALL OF YOU MAKE A MOVIE!"

Everyone: *is in front of a camera and there's a white backdrop* "MOVIE!"

RR1: "And now I have to go feed my turtle I'll bring him next time! BYE!"

Seline: "See ya! P.S. go check my profile for online and offline!"


	9. Chapter 9

Seline: "I'm finally back and at it again! Man was London good! And I also finished watching 'Lord of the Rings' so please next chapter give us questions about it!"

maleitello: *girl with long wavy bronze hair with black heel boots studs on back crop top red and white Wi-Fi tee and ripped jeans and red and black converses appears* "Awesomeness and btw Don't diss me."

Everyone but maleitello: "Two Malei's!?"

Seline: "Now I've seen everything!"

* * *

*Mark and Karai waddle into the lair with their underwear laying lose outside of their pants*

Mark: "I feel so humiliated Tigerclaw gave us so many atomic wedgies."

Everyone but Karai and Mark: *laughs out loud*

Mark: *growls* "Seline, what do you see in that turtle freak Raph?"

Raph: "Watch your mouth!"

Seline: "Raph! Let me answer the question! Ahem…" *shoots lava at Mark* "None of your business d***head!"

Everyone but Seline: *glares*

Seline: "Forgot…"

Clare: "I dare Raph and Seline to give Karai and Mark lava wedgies then give them to Tigerclaw."

Raph and Seline: *do that and come back proud*

* * *

 _Over at Shredder's lair…_

Tigerclaw: "What happened this time!? And why are you like that?"

Mark: "Because he hates us and we have a vendetta against him… Ow." *struggles with Karai*

Tigerclaw: *gives them hanging wedgies*

Mark: "No please Tigerclaw anything but a hanging Wedgie!" *struggles with Karai*

Mark: "Ahhhhhhhhh! We will get you back for this turtles!" *hangs by his underwear next to Karai*

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Clare: "To Mikey, What's your favourite Disney movie?"

Mikey: "Frozen!"

Clare: "To everyone, What Disney character do you relate to?"

Everyone: "Don't know…"

Clare: "That's it for now see you later!"

Seline: "Sorry I was really lazy with this because I was gonna play Yandere Simulator! Till next time!"


	10. Chapter 10

Seline: *comes back, after, like, FIVE MONTHS! She has pink lemonade hair that shades into neon purple hair and is wearing black sunglasses, grey, loose, pulled-up sweater, black miniskirt, black, ripped, leggings, and black, faux fur, ankle boots* "Hi…" *frowns*

Raph: "What's wrong and where have you been!?"

Seline: "It's Shadow!" *sobs* "She's… gone! Forever! And it's all my fault!"

Avery: *floats over* "What happened… to her?"

Seline: "Well… when I woke up… she was extremely limp and unconscious. We got to the vet, but she had to be set up to… life saver thing. My Dad got them to pull the plug!"

Everyone: "Oh…"

Seline: "Anyway! Malei and Gracie don't want to be here anymore… so I found new people! Courtney and Amity!"

Courtney: *is a small, tan girl with dirty, blond hair in a braid, dark, grey, skinny jeans, black sandshoes, and a loose-fit, light, grey singlet with a large, dark grey heart* "Hello! I'm Leo's pairing!"

Leo: *blushes and stammers* "Uh… H-Hi Cou-Courtney."

Amity: *is a small, pale girl with brown, shiny hair in a side ponytail, a pink, long-sleeved, knitted crop top, rich blue, skinny jeans, a diamond heart necklace, and magenta, low-tops* "Hi! I'm with Donnie!"

Donnie: "Hi…"

Seline: "Onto the questions!"

Guest: "I dare Splinter and Shredder to sing the National Anthem in front of everyone even the foot clan wearing a lady nightgown."

Splinter and Shredder: *they do that and are now embarrassed*

 ** _Seline: Sorry! I don't know the American national anthem!_**

* * *

Clare: "Hi guys look up there! Look what Tigerclaw did to Mark and Karai!" *points up at the celling*

*Karai and Mark are hanging by their underwear that's tied to pipes*

Karai: "Get us down from here!"

Mark: "This hurts!"

Seline and the turtles: *laughs hysterically*

Mark: *growls* "This is humiliating!"

*my evil OC Shadow appears*

Seline: *bursts into tears*

Shadow: "I dare Seline and Raph to let them down and then tie them back to back with their own underwear and throw them into the pool."

Raph: "I'll do it." *does that*

Karai: "No!"

Mark: "Anything but that!"

Shadow: "Too bad!"

Mark: *floats* "I hate water!"

Clare: "To Mikey: What's your other favourite Disney movie?"

Mikey: "Star Wars franchise!"

Shadow: "To Raph, I dare you to give Mark and Karai swirls *evil laughs* then give them to Tigerclaw again."

Raph: "That'll be fun!" *cracks knuckles*

Mark: *tries to run with Karai tied to him*

Karai: "Please no!"

Mark: "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

 ** _Afterwards…_**

Karai: "Let us go Tigerclaw!"

Mark: "Ahhhhhhhhh! Anything but an atomic wedgie! Ow!"

Karai: "Let us out of go!"

Clare: "Seline and turtles, we have to save them from Tigerclaw."

Seline: "Fine..."

*We do that and get a little hurt*

Everyone: *walks in with bruises* "Ow!"

Clare: "Raph, do you like any of Mikey's pizza?"

Raph: "Not really…"

* * *

JBf007: "What's up guys?" *winks*

Seline: "Sup!"

JBf007: "Mikey, who's your love interest?"

Mikey: "Dakota!" *kisses her*

Dakota: "Yep!"

* * *

Wolf: *A Young Girl with blonde/brown hair walks in. She's wearing a Pudsey onesie for whatever reason* "Hi I'm Wolf and I'm OBSESSED with Q/As and Q/Ds so I have a few questions... and dares." *Smirks at Raph mischievously*

Raph: *groans*

Wolf: "Mikey remember when you ran away at the farmhouse? Did Raph apologise to you after that cause if he didn't he'll have me to deal with." *growls deeply*

Raph: *jumps*

Girls: *snicker*

Mikey: "Yeah he did!" *smiles*

Wolf: "Okay! Who here watches Stampy, Sqaishey and/or DanTDM?"

Seline and Mikey: "We do!"

Wolf: "Mikey do you want to go to the funfair?"

Mikey: "Not really… Sorry!"

Wolf: "Hey April!"

April: "Hi?"

Wolf: *walks over to her and gives her a wedgie* "That's for kissing Donnie then ignoring him the next day!"

April: "Ow!"

Avery: "You're dead mortal…" *eyes turn black as night, and floats after Wolf*

Wolf: "AHHHHH!" *runs away*

 **I suggest not to mess with April! Sorry… Have a nice day! :)**

* * *

Wolf: "Donnie do I need to go to a mental institution cause I like reading stories about you guys getting hurt? Trust me that isn't the only thing I do."

Donnie: "Uh… probably?"

Wolf: "Leo do you know ways to improve my self-esteem?"

Leo: "Hmm… Maybe… STOP READING STORIES LIKE THAT!?"

Wolf: "Oh and Seline…"

Seline: "Yes?"

Wolf: "Us Brits don't speak like that!"

Seline: "Sorry!" *puts hands up defensively*

Wolf: "It was nice meeting you guys! Unlucky for you I will be back! Stay awesome dudes!" *waves and slowly fades away*

Seline: "Unlucky?"

Raph: "Yes! Unlucky!"

Everyone: "See ya!"


	11. Chapter 11

Shady (Seline): IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! Chapter 13 and 14 will be a secret SANTA and I'll try to get some amazing writers on! Come on out!

Wolf: STUPID WEATHER! *Walks in soaking wet* if any of you laugh I will give you ultra wedgies!

Raph, Shady and Amity: *struggles hard not to laugh*

Wolf: Leo dude I do not need to go to a mental institution. I'm actually quite serious when I need to be so keep that in mind!

Leo: Well everyone has their own opinion and I HATE stories like that!

Shady: Review saying I should do I poll and I WILL! *evil laugh*

Wolf: Hey Raph I owe you a dare! Hmmm *taps chin* how about... let Mikey hug you and tell him why he is the awesomest baby bro!

Raph: Oh no...

Mikey: *cheshire grin* Come here! *pulls Raph into a hug*

Raph: Okay, well, one, your always protecting us?

Shady: DO BETTER!

Raph: Ok! Well, I-I care about you because you know how to go through life using the high road and your always trying to be a manipulator, I guess?

Dakota: MIKEY?!

Mikey: Uh oh, AHHHH! *lets go of Raph and runs*

Wolf: Donnie... whats 11... if you get this wrong then you have not smart!

Donnie: You kinda gave me no contents so... A number? And you can't even use your own language properly!

Wolf: Mikey have you ever tried McDonalds... if you haven't then you are a traitor to fast food.

Shady: He hasn't tried GOOD Macca's like England and Australia! Here! *shoves a Mighty Angus into his mouth*

Mikey: It's beautiful!

Wolf: Seline its okay I get that your not from Britain! Also do you like Donald Trump as president.

Shady: Thank you! And I literally went into someone's Q&D and said "Who is preparing for the apocalypse? WHY?! DONALD TRUMP IS PRESIDENT!" Also he's ****head! He broke the what's-it-called deal with us! Donald Trump must be eliminated now!

Wolf: Avery dude chill I would never hurt April. Anyways why the shell did you give me a F rated wedgie? If you try and hurt me again I'm afraid I'll have to bring in Ellie and Pop.

Avery: Sorry, I got a bit overprotective Wolf!

Wolf: Well guys I have to go and the reason I am wearing a Pudsey onesie is because its Children in Need! Seriously you should know that! Bye! *Disappears into a puff of smoke*

* * *

Shady: Raph you are NOT going to enjoy this next one!

Guest: Raph I dare you to swim in a pool of cockroaches while everyone watches.

Raph: WHY!?

Shady: I thought they were just bugs. *teases*

Raph: Really? *opens a jar full of flies*

Shady: *squels* HELP! Please! AHHH!

Raph: Fine I'll do it... *walks over to the pool and already vomits*

Shady: HELP!

* * *

The Guest(different person): Splinter, why did tan Sheng pick you over Shredder?

Splinter: Tan Sheng chose me over The Shredder because he was corrupted, my child.

Shady: Okay, well, bye


	12. Chapter 12

Shady: Christmas is in two days! YAY!

Mikey: And Santa will be here! Right Don?

Donnie: Uh... Yes?

Mikey: Huh?

Everyone except Mikey: Uh... Well... Uh... Oh look! Someone's here!

Guest: I dare casey Jones to eat rats for 90 seconds.

Casey: What? No way!

Shady: Rules are rules, by the way, here are some of the rats! *she lifts a cloth up over a plate and the food looks like mini steaks*

Casey: Woah! Cool! *stuffs his face with the rat meat before the time is up and is finished* Delish! Who made it?

Mikey: I did! Leo helped!

Casey: *faints*

* * *

Maria: *enters happily* Hello, everyone! Maria's back in the house!

Shady: Yay Maria!

Everyone: *whoops and claps*

Moon: *enters unhappily behind Maria and groans*

Shady: *whispers to Amity* What's wrong with her?

Amity: *whispers back* You're going to be like this! First Christmas without Shadow! Remember, Po and Burrito are getting presents from Bruce! A DOG!

Maria: Now, lets get down to business. Leo, if your girlfriend got captured, what will you do to the person?

Leo: I would destroy them and make their friends and family watch them burn. *smiles innocently at Courtney*

Everyone but Leo: What!? Uh... Okay... *laughs sheepishly*

Moon: Raph, what would you do if Seline killed Mikey?

Shady: Raph, whatever the answer is, just remember I love you and that will never change.

Raph: Phew! Then I'd kill her.

Mikey: Why so much murder?

Maria: Don,*gives blue lightsaber* This is from Lacy.

Donnie: Cool but why?

Moon:*brings out red lightsaber* For a duel. *charges*

Donnie: Yikes!

*An Hour Later*

Moon: I win!

Donnie: *faints in exhaustion*

Shady: Yay!

Maria: Anyway, Mikey, what is your favorite part in movies?

Mikey: The happy endings! *whistles happily*

Moon: Gracie and April, can you two do a rap sample?

Courtney: Well, I'm her replacement so...

April: Okay... *Courtney and her do that and it was pretty horrible*

Shady: From the writer: I'm a bad rapper, sorry...

Maria: Seline, Malei and Dakota,*gives cupcakes to them*

Shady: Here ya go Amity! Remember! Your Malei's replacement.

The girls who got it: Yay!

Moon: And, we're gone! *disappears in a black magic mirror*

Maria: See ya guys! And merry Christmas! *runs after her sister*

Shady: Christmas!

* * *

Raven: ITS THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YYYUYEEREEAAAAARRRRRRRR!

*Raven walks in wearing red reindeer antlers, a red ugly sweater, black leggings, and a pair of brown boots*

Shady: Sorry to burst your bubble but it's actually, The most de-pressing time! Of the year!

Everyone except Raven: Yay! People are coming back!

Raven: Hey guys why aren't you wearing anything Christmas-y?

Shady: I forgot! I was to busy making everyone else's Q&D's Christmas-y I forgot about ours!

Raven: I can fix that! *snaps fingers* what do ya think?

*everything has been covered in tinsel, Christmas lights, and Christmas cookies now take up most of the kitchen*

Girls: Not as good as Shady's decorating! But still amazing!

Raven: Hey Mikey theres a whole bunch of cookies shaped like pizza in the kitchen!

Mikey: *runs to kitchen*

Raven: So does he know that Santa's not real?

Raph: Not really...

Mikey: *you can hear him talking* I hope Santa will like these cookies and ice-cream from ice cream kitty!

Raven: Oh then who's turn is it to dress up as Santa? *everyone turns to Shady*

Shady: *starts to run*

Raven: Hurry catch her!

*turns into a chase that should be on Tom and Jerry until they finally catch her and put her in a Santa suit*

Santy (cross between Santa and Shady): Ho ho ho I'll murder your family!

Raven: *didn't really hear the threat, grins evilly and snickers* Yo Mikey, Santa's here!

Mikey: REALLY?! Why haven't I seen him sooner?

Raven: Yah Sh- I mean Santa was scared to meet you because he has secretly been waiting for the day when he could meet the pizza master. *fake echo*

Mikey: Wow Santa! Thanks!

Santy: *sits quietly and grimaces* Your welcome ho ho ho!

Raven: *slaps "Santa" on the back* Right ya jolly faced white bearded cookie eating red suited gift giving old man? Tell ya what, we'll let Santa give you something that he's been waiting for since FOREVER!

Mikey: Wait me or Santa?

Raven: Psh you of course who else?

Mikey: oh ok :)

Santy: *gives Mikey a pizza maker that Courtney and Amity made*

Mikey: Cool!

Raven: Now we need you and your girlfriend to close your eyes!

Dakota and Mikey: *closes their eyes*

Raven:Ok good *pulls out mistletoe* Now open em!

Dakota and Mikey: *opens their eyes and spots a mistletoe* Uh?

Raven: *whispers to Santy* lets push them together. *snickers*

Santy and Raven: *pushes Dakota and Mikey together*

*Mikey and his girlfriend kiss in a semi embarrassing way*

Santy: *breaks character* Yeah Mikey!

Everyone except Santy, Mikey and Dakota: *eyes widen*

Santy: Uh...

Mikey and Dakota: *pulls away really fast*

Raven: Ok say bye to Santa Mikey!

Mikey:BYE SANTA!

Raven: Yah bye Santa!

Santy: Ho ho ho! Goodbye Michelangelo! *dissapears into the subway*

Donnie: you know you're gonna die in like 5 minutes right?

Raven: Mhm which is why...

*Shady/Santa appears with steam coming out of her head*

Raven: Well it was nice seeing y'all BYE! *runs away before she even finishes the sentence*

Shady: RAVEN!

* * *

(Are you still doing the "can't come more than three times" just asking!) (Nope!)

Wolf: *runs in wearing a snow man onesie and her hair has a holly berry strung into it, behind her she is carrying a sack* Hiya guys! Sorry if I was a bit rude last chapter I was just annoyed about the weather.

Shady: S'all right girl!

Wolf: Okay I have some presents but you're not allowed to open them till chapter 13/14. *places sack in the corner*

Mikey: BUT I WANT TO KNOW NOW!

Raph: Well you'll have to wait! Knucklehead.

Pop: *jumps through the ceiling* Hi!

Wolf: How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T JUMP THROUGH THE CEILING!

Shady: *looking at the destruction* That'll be round...? 15,000 DOLLARS?!

Ellie: *walks through the door* Hi I'm Ellie thats my sister Pop, Shady knows who we are so just ask her.

Friends: *looks at her*

Shady: Something about blood sisters?

Wolf: Where are your Christmas outfits?

Pop: Right! *runs out for 5 minutes and comes back in wearing a snowman outfit like Wolf*

Ellie: *runs out and comes back in wearing the same outfit as Pop and Wolf* How did you talk me into this?

Wolf: Come on stop being such a Raph! *hides behind Ellie* Please don't kill me!

Raph: It's okay... Shady took my place!

Pop: So Mikey and Shady, you guys said you like Stampy/Sqaishey/DanTDM... correct? Who's your favourite?

Mikey: DanTDM and Sqaishey!

Shady: DanTDM and STAMPY!

Ellie: Raph I know what its like to have an annoying younger sibling. *drops book in front of him* Here is 101 Ways to deal with an annoying little brother or sister.

Raph: Uh... Thanks?

Wolf: Shady who was the first character you ever made?

Shady: When I was little, I loved watching my Dad play any Mario game and so I made my own hero that was a little girl just like me!

Pop: Hey! Do you know Wolf's real name its H-

Wolf: *slaps hand over Pop's mouth* That information will be revealed on Christmas but I prefer to be called Wolf or Popcorn on Fanfiction. I would call myself Popcorn but someone... *glares at Pop* said I can't use "their name".

Ellie: I'm sorry for my sister but we gotta go bye! *takes Leo's skateboard* BYYYYEEEE!

Leo: My skateboard!

Pop: I'm sorry for my big sister she is a bit of a shell head. *takes Donnie's skateboard* BYYYYYEEE!

Donnie: MY skateboard!

Wolf: *sighs* You'd think I'm the oldest when it comes to them two! Bye! *makes hoverboard appear and flies away* BOOYAKASHA! (I'm really sorry if you can't see this review, Fanfiction is broken so you get emails for reviews but you can't see them in the review section) (Well it's here!)

Shady: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SOON! YAY!


	13. Chapter 13

Shady: Hey guys it's that secret Santa! Let's go!

Wolf: Hi! This story has been added to my community because its super cool and fun! If you don't like this and want me to remove it I shall! Bye!

Shady: Wow, thank you!

Guest: I dare shredder to eat a big pile of dog poo in front of everyone even in front of tiger claw, rahzar, fishface, Baxter stockman,bebop,rocksteady,karai and shinigami.(and he got to do it).

Everyone except Shredder: *laughs*

Raph: That's hysterical!

Shredder: *sits there*

Shady: *taps his face* It's a dummy. He's not here... No more of those kind

Raven: Oh the weather outside is fright-ful but the fire is so de-light full and since we no place to goooo let it snow let it snow let it SSSSNNNNNNOOOOOWWWWW!

*Raven walks in with a Red Santa type dress, black leggings, black boots and a mistletoe as a bow*

Shady: Yeah sorry about the late post.

Raven: HEY GUYS! Lookie at who I brought! *drags in a brown bag*

Mikey: I don't think they should be in a bag.

Amity: Amen to that.

Raven: It's Zach and Flash! *a boy with brown hair, green eyes, ugly sweater, blue jeans, and black snow boots tumbles out (Zach). While a humanoid turtle with the same build as the turtles, with a black mask that has a red flame design and a red Santa Hat that says Ba-Hum-Bug (Flash)*

Zach: Ya know you didn't have to drag us in a brown bag for TEN MILES!

Dakota: Wait!? TEN MILES!

Flash: Yah! I mean you probably still would've had to drag us here but at least we would have been able to breathe at the same time!

Courtney: Isn't that, like, against the law!?

Raven: ...oops.

Zach: Wait...where are we?

Raven: Turtles' lair.

Flash: but it looks so different...

Raven: Different Universe.

Donnie: Different Universe? Cool. *faints of dorkieness*

Flash&Zach: ooooohhhhhh!

Raven: ANYWHO! I brought gifts! *pulls out a red box with multiple cat stickers and graffition it* Wait...*looks at cat stickers/graffiti* WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?! *glares*

Shady and Amity: Ooo! You're in trouble!

Flash&Zach: Um uh he did it! *point at each other* No he did it! *point at each other again*

Raph: How stupid...

Raven: ...!

Flash&Zach: *tremble in fear before running for the exit but it's closed*

Raven: Hey you guys wanna help me pummel'em to the ground?

Shady and Raph: Hells to the yeah!

*20 minutes later*

*Zach and Flash are tied up in a corner with mouth guards*

Raven: Now I shall give you the most terrible of punishments!

Mikey: It must be horrible!

Raven: MIKEY'S HOMEMADE PIZZA!

Mikey: Hey!

Raven: You don't mind making me 2 pizzas do you?

Mikey: ...fine.

*1 minute later*

*Mikey hands Raven 2 homemade pizzas*

Mikey: Here ya go!

Raven: Good thing I'm wearing plastic gloves. ANYWAYS! Flash, Zach. Today we are here to punish you for the crime of...of

Donnie: Destroying a perfectly wrapped gift within 5 days of the holiday known as Christmas?

Amity: *whispers* Whenever he does that it turns me on.

Shady: *shouts* WHAT!?

Everyone except Shady and Amity: Uh...?

Raven: Yah that, and as punishment you shall now eat MIKEYS HOMEMADE PIZZA!

Flash&Zach: mmmm!mmmm! *mouth covers are taken off then they eat the pizza about to throw it up*

Raven:EAT IT!

*swallow in fear*

Raven: ok you're free to go. *unties them*I hope you learned your lesson.

Raph: That was painful to watch.

Flash&Zach: Yes M'am

Raven: good boy..s

Shady: So... Weird huh?

Raven: Alrighty guys lemme just pull out my question card! *pulls it out* Alright so for Shady, "Do you enjoy Christmas? Are you excited to kiss Raph under the mistletoe?" *smirk*

Shady: *eyes widen and blushes* Uh!... Next question!?

Leo: Hold up! I think we'd all like to know!

Shady: Fine Leonardo. Does this answer your question. *holds a mistletoe above Raphs head and they kinda start making out...*

Leo: Eww... Yes.

Raven: "Dakota, what are you most excited for on Christmas?"

Dakota: All the people!

Raven: "Mikey do you make cookies on Christmas, if so may I have one?"

Mikey: Sure! I made them before Christmas! Here! *passes one to Raven*

Raven: "Amity, what is your favorite drink? Do you like Hot Chocolate?"

Amity: Well, I love Pasito and yes I love hot chocolate!

Raven: "Leo can you do the robot?"

Leo: I can try. *successfully does the robot*

Raven:Mikey...BALLOONIFY SOMEONE!

Mikey: Yas! *throws a balloon at Shady*

Shady: REALLY!? *walks into the kitchen and walks out dry*

Raven: So those are my questions and excuse me as I rewrap the present that was destroyed with kitty stickers and graffiti... *tosses card to Zach* You take over. *takes present and goes into a portal that just so happened to be there* See ya in a few!

Zach: So ummmm uh how is everyone doing?

Shady: I was not okay but then I changed. *flicks hair*

Raph: *whispers something to Donnie*

Donnie: Raph!? What the heck?! Why tell me! Eww!

Raph: You'll say it someday!

Shady: What?

Donnie: He wishes he was-

Raph: *covers Donnie's mouth* Nothing!

Flash: Is anyone getting married? Ooh are Shady and Raphie gonna tie the knot? CAN I BE THE RING BEARER?!

Shady and Raph: *blushes heavily*

Zach: uh um he he. *blushes in embarrassment* Stay down Flash...

Flash: Okay! Ooh do you wanna have a who can stay in their shell the longest contest?

Turtles: Yeah!

Courtney: They don't turn down a challenge!

*A little time later*

Mikey: I WIN! Uh huh oh yah Dr Prankenstein is on a roll!

Donnie: How is that even possible?

Mikey: I don't think I just DO! You should try it sometime D. Maybe you'll even get somewhere with your lady friend *makes kissy faces*

Donnie: S-shut up! *both him and his girlfriend turn fire engine red*

Raven: *pops out of portal with a very brightly wrapped red present in her hand* I'M BACK! Here ya go *puts present with the rest* and I had a great idea for a game that we could play! All I need is a hill and soft snow!

Dakota: Games!? I love games!

Raven: Alright so I want the turtles to all go into their shells and what happens is the girls and shelless guys hop on the turtles shells and go down the hill on the turtles! What do y'all think?

Everyone: Cool!

Raven: OKAY LETS GO ON A FIELD TRIP!

*At the hill*

Flash: *from inside his shell* Is this a good idea?

Raven: Sure it is!

Zach:Greatest idea ever made!

Shady: Amen to that! GOING DOWN IN 3

Raven:2

Zach:1

*everyone pushes off the edge of the hill*

Shady: YAHOOO!

*back at the lair*

Casey: THAT WAS WICKED!

Raven: Yah! *high fives him*

*phone rings*

Zach: *answers the phone* Hi mum oh yah I'm just in the park with Raven. Ok yah see you in a few!

Shady: Lying to your own mother! *gasps* SHAME ON YOU ZACH, SHAME!

Zach: Raven we have to go RIGHT NOW! My mom thinks we're at the park and that we'll be home in 5 minutes!

Shady: SEE WHAT LYING DOES!

Raven: Crap! Sorry guys, but we gotta go!

Flash: Seeya!

Raven&Flash&Zach: BYE GUYS!

*disappear in a smoke cloud*

Shady: Bai!

Angel: *pops up into the room with a Santa hat on*

Shady: Hey Angel!

Angel: Hi! I heard you were doing a secret Santa?

Leo: Yeah.

Angel: So what do I like...I like sweets I guess XD

Also, I'd like to leave my present for my secret Santa! *slightly shakes present in hand*

Shady: Oh yeah, I'll actually have to look at the PM's to remember.

Angel: I'll just put it right here...*places present under tree* Bye! Merry Christmas!

Shady: Bye Happy Valentine's Day! That's next right?

Raph: Yep.

Wolf: *walks in dragging a huge leather case behind her* Yay! I'm happy I can come whenever I want! Wait... that makes me sound like a stalker... YOU HEARD NOTHING!

Mikey: Now I'm scared!

*a thud is heard above them and everyone looks up to see a slightly dented ceiling*

Ellie: *walks in* I told her you made the roof stronger but did she listen? Nope...

Shady: Thanks for telling me to make it stronger!

Pop: *walks in with a bruised arm* I really should listen to you to more.

Wolf: *grabs the sack from last chapter and throws the leather case at Shady* Okay Shady you have 2 presents and don't worry that case isn't heavy I'm just a bit weak because I was ill.

Shady: *catches the case* Thanks.

Pop: Can I hand out the turtles presents? Pleeeaaaasseee! *does puppy eyes*

Wolf: Yes you can except from Donnie's because you'll break it!

Pop: *pouts* Okay...

Ellie: *hands the girls their presents* Okay the wrapping paper colour represents the turtles so pick your boyfriends colour. *Dakota gets a copy of Doctor Strange and a Marvel book* Hope you like Marvel! Wolf assumed you did.

Dakota: AWESOME!

Ellie: *Amity gets a lightsaber to match Donnies* Now you two can train together!

Amity: Thanks!

Ellie: *Shady gets a notebook that she can use for fanfiction and it has pictures of her and Shadow in* We hope you like this, we know that you're missing Shadow alot.

Shady: *starts to tear up* Thanks guys, this means a lot!

Ellie: *Courtney gets twin katanas signed with Leos name*

Courtney: So cool!

Wolf: I hope you like your gifts! Now onto the turtles! *gives Donnie his gift and it opens to reveal lots of new lab equipment* I know alot of your equipment got destroyed in the second invasion as well as your pictures *gives pictures*

Donnie: So cool!

Pop: *hands Mikey, Raph and Leo their gifts* Okay Mikey you open yours first it has a message from Wolf in. *Mikey opens his gifts which is an art set complete with sketchbooks, paints, pencils and more! Mikey opens the message from Wolf which says- I know your not just a guy who loves pizza and video games. You care about your family and from what I can gather you love art. No matter what never change.*

Mikey: Thanks Wolf, Ellie and Pop!

Ellie: You big sap!

Pop: *hands Leo and Raph their presents. Leo gets a complete Space Heroes fan-kit and Raph gets a diary*

Raph: Why the heck would I want a diary!

Wolf: When you're mad, guilty, upset or angry you can write down your thoughts and then the diary writes a note thats from each of your brothers!

Ellie: *nods* It works I have one, now me and Pop are closer than ever!

Wolf: Shady I would love to be part of the secret Santa! Whoever gets me I want to let them know that I like DanTDM, Stampy, Sqaishey but I also love, love, LOVE drawing!

Ellie: *hands back Leo and Donnie's skateboards* We didn't break them!

Pop: *looks at the crack underneath both skateboards* Erm actually...

Ellie: *slaps a hand over Pop's mouth* See you guys next chapter! *disappears with Pop*

Wolf: *looks at them blankly then shrugs* VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! *throws cookies* SMOKEBOMB! *disappears*

Shady: Bai!


	14. You knew this would happen!

**Shady: Hey guys, sorry about you thinking that this was an actual chapter, it's just an A.N… I will not delete this but say it is "Completed" and continue with an interrogation and forcing (Law reasons) Q &A/Q&D thing… And have it in story form… I will carry your reviews from last chapter over, (Besides the ones from those people saying I need to stop, I think you made yourself clear) So good day!**


End file.
